The Trembling Eyes
by V. L. Thornton
Summary: After the Holy War Allen was left alone, with Timcampy of course. He wanders the world destroying akuma and hiding innocence within his ark, until one day he wanders across a monastery and meets mone other than the twin sons of Satan. Disclaimer! I only own the plot and any oc's that may find their way in. The actual stories belong to their respective owners.
1. Prologue

The clown stood broad sword in hand, upon a hill of corpses. Beside him lay the man he had once known to be his father, protector, and friend. The clown had white gravity defying hair and a cursed red scar covering the left side of his face. A white cape glowed around his body with a silver mask resting on the hood. The clown looked down at his father, worn and ragged, a smile on his blood stained as he breathed what were sure to be his final breaths.

"A-a-Allen," the clown's father stammered out. "I-i'm so sorr-ry."

The clown, Allen Walker, looked down at his foster father, "I know, Mana. I forgive you father, and I love you." Mana Walker, the Millennium Earl smiled wider and then shakily breathed his last, as his son, the silver clown, cried upon the hill of his dead friends' bodies.


	2. Chapter One

_ Hi everyone. I thought I should put in that this story is a crazy spoiler, as I'm following both mangas not the animes. Some elements are being changed, but not a lot. Also i'm lazy, so if you're hoping to get a disclaimer here, sorry but that's why it was in the description. Please enjoy!_

Allen Walker had terrible luck that or just terrible a terrible sense of direction, probably the latter. He had been in search of his dear and only friend Timcampy when he found himself lost in the back streets of Tokyo, Japan. There he had quite literally run into a young teenage boy, roughly the age that Allen himself appeared to be, who was on his way to a job interview.

Please understand that this encounter was by no means Allen's fault. How could he possibly be expected to know that a teen with somewhat navy-blue hair was going to race out of a nearby monastery turn the corner and ram into him? Allen clutched his now sore head trying to stop the world from spinning around him. How had a fifteen-year-old boy managed to knock him off his feet? That was when his stomach growled, and Allen remembered he hadn't eaten in nearly a week. Curse his immortality.

"You hungry?" asked the teenager that knocked him over. "The old man probably has something you can eat inside."

"Oh no, I'm fine, I'll fine the nearest shelter and get something there," Allen said. One of the flaws about the ark was that it didn't have a kitchen. Seriously. Allen had figured that with all the feasting the Noahs had done that a kitchen was sure to be on the ark, no such luck. So Allen had gone without food, as he had no money to buy anything, and no one was about to let someone who looked fifteen years old and didn't have any identification into a bar or casino so that he could make money the only way he knew how.

"You mean like a homeless shelter?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have a home?"

"Nope."

"What about your family?"

"Dead."

"Oh." The teenager paused and then dragged Allen into the monastery to the kitchen where he handed him a plate of leftover omelet rice. "My name is Rin, what's yours?"

"Allen, Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you Rin-san." Allen spoke between rushed mouthfuls of rice and egg. "But weren't you headed somewhere?"

"Oh crap! My interview! I've gotta go, it was nice meeting you Allen!"

At that moment a second teenager and a man with white hair walked into the kitchen laughing about something Allen didn't hear. "Oh hello, who might you be?"

Allen turned around so that he was facing the pair, stood, and bowed saying, "I'm Allen Walker, Rin-san let me in."

The white-haired man smiled and patted Allen on the back roughly. "The name's Shiro Fujimoto, you can me Father Fujimoto. This is Yukio, he's Rin's younger twin. The two of them are my adopted sons." Allen was reminded of his time with Mana and his face grew somber and sad. "Hey, you okay kid?"

Allen shook his head free of the memories, "Yeah I'm fine, you just reminded me of Mana for a second."

"Who's Mana?" asked Yukio honestly curious.

"He was my adopted father, he died when I was twelve." Allen said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine, it was a long ago, and I've gotten used to being on my own anyway."

Father Fujimoto took interest in the last part. "You live on your own?"

"Yeah, I just kind of wander everywhere."

"Are you homeless?" Asked Yukio.

"I guess, I mean even with Mana I never stayed in one place long. We traveled the world for his work."

"Well, Allen-kun, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Yukio is going off to school soon, but I'm sure Rin would like the company," Father Fujimoto patted Allen's back wearing an even bigger smile, if that was possible.

Allen waved his hands in his face, "Oh I don't want to impose…"

"It's no bother, really." Yukio spoke up this time. "And the extra hands would be nice."

"Well alright, for a little while I guess."

"Great! Why don't you show him around Yukio?"

"Sure, Dad."

Later that evening Father Fujimoto got a call that Rin had been fired for various reasons. "That kid is going to be the death of me some day!" He yelled after hanging up the phone. A knock on the door roused him from his ranting and he opened it to find a father and daughter standing there. Allen couldn't hear the conversation, but within a few moments Rin was storing into the house, sulking about not getting sukiyaki.

Allen stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Rin. "Hey, are you okay Rin?"

"Yeah, the old man just really ticks me off sometimes."

"Want to talk about it? It's fine if you don't."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind." Allen sat on a chair next to Rin, and Rin followed suit. "On my way home today, I ran into a little girl, and some monkey looking kid. He stole the girl's scarf, and when I tried to take it from him, he ran off. He started tearing stuff down at the job I just got, and in the end, everyone thought I did it, so I got fired."

"Sounds rough."

"It was. And now the old man is angry at me. He said I'm grounded until further notice."

"No wonder you're upset."

"You probably think I'm being stupid and overreacting."

"No. Trust me I don't think that at all. I have a knack for knowing when others are telling the truth, and I'm completely certain that there is not even one little white lie in your story."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, I'm not a hypocrite."

"Huh?"

"I've been in a situation similar to yours before."

"What was it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, my father died because of it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all good. Maybe someday I'll be able to talk about it with you."

"That'd be nice."

"Rin, Allen, Yukio, it's dinner time!"

Allen and Rin looked at each other, laughed a little, and then headed for the meal.

At the table all the residents spent the meal asking Allen questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Britain."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"So Rin and Yukio's age huh? When were you born?"

"December 25."

"No way, you're older than us?!"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you die your hair?"

"It's natural."

"What's with the tattoo?"

"It's a scar."

"How'd you get it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

The last answer caused the whole table to go silent until a small golden blur rushed through an open window and smacked Allen in the face. Everyone except Allen stared at Timcampy wide eyed and confused. It was Rin who eventually said what everyone was thinking.

"What the heck is that thing?!"

Allen pried Tim off his face before answering. "This is Timcampy. He's a golem. My uncle made him a long time ago." Tim flew down and started to eat the sukiyaki from Allen's plate, using his tail as a spoon. "No, Tim, that's my dinner! You don't even need to eat!" Allen realized that Father Fujimoto was staring at Rin weird along with Yukio. "What's up guys is something wrong with Rin?"

Father Fujimoto shook his head. "No nothing, just thinking."

"Yeah." Yukio agreed.

"Okay. Ow!" Timcampy had bitten Allen's head, causing him to cry out. "Why, Tim? And where were you anyway?" Tim flew down to the table and opened his mouth, playing a video about him being eaten by a strange cat with two tails, his escape when the cat realized that what it swallowed really did not taste good, and then his long journey to find Allen. "Why are you always being eaten by cats, Timcampy?" Tim didn't reply and just settled down on Allen's head, his tail covering the scar.

"Is no one else weirded out by the golem? I mean _what_ is it? A flying cat thing?" Rin asked throwing his hands in the air.

"No, a golem is a communication device, that just so happens to fly. My uncle made this one specially himself. Most of the time they look like bats with one eye."

Father Fujimoto and the others, besides Rin, seemed to relax knowing that Timcampy wasn't a demon. He was just a man made communication device.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Yukio said, pushing up his glasses on his nose. "Is it alive?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure. One time this weird dude stabbed Tim with a wood chip, and Tim crumbled into this black stuff. It was hard to put him back together again. After that Timcampy has been pretty much invincible."

"Huh."

"Could I make one?" Rin asked.

"No, the materials used were really rare, and I don't think a lot of them are even around anymore, after my uncle died," Allen shook his head.

"Dang it."

"It's okay though, Tim is really hard to keep track of, he keeps getting eaten by cats."

"Alright then, why don't we all head to bed? Yukio's got a big day tomorrow and Rin needs to clean the whole monastery."

"Old man, no!"


	3. Chapter Two

_So I realized that the actual interview and grounding never really happened in the manga. So I'm going to follow the manga plot starting from right after that. Thanks for your understanding._

* * *

Allen spent the next day helping Yukio pack his things for school and playing with Timcampy during breaks and meals. That evening he noticed Rin walk out the door and decided to follow him, to prevent anything stupid from happening of course. Allen watched as a teenager wearing a plaid shirt approached Rin. He couldn't really hear, but whatever was said was enough to make the hair on the back of Allen's neck rise.

'This isn't good,' he thought and continued to follow them to an empty alley way. The teen in plaid attempted to bribe Rin into not speaking about some incident, dealing with pigeons? Allen wasn't sure because he was so far away. Allen jumped to his feet when the teen, Shiratori as one of his lackeys had called him, grabbed a red-hot iron rod and placed it near to Rin's face. Allen grabbed Shiratori's hand as the boy began to sprout bull horns from his head. Allen's left eye activated, and he could see the soul of Shiratori fighting back against a powerful demon. Rin, fearing for his new friend's life, burst into blue flames, scaring off Shiratori's buddies and causing Rin to stare at himself in amazement.

Allen cursed under his breath as he realized what was going on. Rin and Yukio must have been the sons of Satan, and he really couldn't leave them alone. They were too vulnerable without him. Allen tried to think of a way out of their predicament, but before an idea could spring to life Father Fujimoto showed up spouting scripture.

"Darn you, exorcist!" The demon cried out.

"The Lord is my helper, and my shield. Demon be gone!" With that the demon was forced out of Shiratori's body and the teen fell unconscious. Allen's eye deactivated along with the disappearance of the demon, and it seemed as though no one had noticed it activate.

"Old man, what's going on? That guy had horns! Is he going to be okay?" Rin asked Father Fujimoto. "Are you okay, Allen?"

Allen nodded and Father Fujimoto began to speak as he dragged the two behind him and ran from the alley. "You were born of a human and a demon, Rin. And not just any demon. You are the spawn of Satan himself."

"What? Then what about Yukio?"

"The two of you are fraternal twins, Yukio didn't get the gene."

"Sorry to interrupt," Allen said, "But I think we should be running faster, more demons are coming after us."

"Crap, come on." Father Fujimoto led the boys to the roof top, sharing insight about certain demons as they fought. When they reached the monastery, he gave orders to the priests to protect the monastery and opened the door to a secret passageway. Father Fujimoto grabbed a sword from a set of drawers and handed it to Rin. "This is Kurikara. Your demon powers were sealed inside it, under no circumstances are you to draw that sword." Father Fujimoto turned to Allen and handed him a flip phone. "There's only one number saved in it, tomorrow pack your things and leave, then call that number, they should be willing to protect you and Rin." With that Father Fujimoto left the secret room despite Rin's pleas to let him out so that he could help.

"Rin," Allen said. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't, Allen! My whole life was a lie!" Rin yelled. "I can't take it anymore; I'm going out there!"

"Rin!" Allen tried to stop Rin, but it was too late, he'd already left. When Allen exited the secret room, he saw the priests fighting off Astaroth and various of demons related to the king of Rot. Allen started activating his innocence, but the front of a truck came out of no where and slammed into him and pinned him to the ground, painfully. Allen was trapped, and the blow was so hard that he'd heard his left arm snap and knew there was no chance of activating the innocence. If the situation became to dire, he would use his noah powers, but even after 200 or so years they were still difficult to control, especially since his uncle was no longer around to show him how to use them. Allen was relieved when the fighting died down and it seemed as though the priests had won, at least for the moment, but then things got worse.

Rin and Father Fujimoto were talking and suddenly Rin was yelling. "Don't ever let me see you acting like my father again!"

Allen was speechless. The words hit his very soul, and he could only imagine how Father Fujimoto must have felt. Suddenly All was silent and then Father Fujimoto was crying out, as Satan took over his body.

"Old man?" Rin asked softly.

"Yes, that's right your true father, but you can call me Papa if you like!" The voice sounded like a mutilated version of Father Fujimoto's, but there was an emotion beneath it that Allen could just barely make out. Was its sadness? Was Father Fujimoto the one that was sad? Or was it, by some miracle, Satan? Satan started to summon a Gehenna gate and dragged Rin into it. When the priests tried to help, they were attacked by blue flames. Rin became so scared that his body covered in his own blue flames.

"What was that? Did you just wet yourself?" Satan was laughing now. "Soon you'll be reborn in Gehenna, as a true demon." Allen managed to shove the truck off his body and attempted to stand.

"Satan…" he said, blood flowing from his lips, the was probably some internal bleeding.

"Oh! Look who we have here! To bad you're too wounded to fight, you look like you'd be quite the challenge otherwise!" Satan turned back to Rin and called out, "Happy Birthday Son!" That was the moment Father Fujimoto managed to regain control over his body, even if only slightly.

"He's not your son," he managed to say.

"Darned exorcist, still fighting?"

Father Fujimoto continued to talk. "And I'm taking him back!" With that he thrust the small blade into his chest.

"Committing suicide? Oh well, the Gehenna gate has you, and once it has something, it never lets it go!" Satan then disappeared from Father Fujimoto's body and the man slumped in Gehenna gate, already having breathed his last.

"Old man," Rin cried. "I haven't shown you what I can do yet, Old Man, you just watch!" Rin grabbed Kurikara and despite the shouts of protest from both Allen and the priests he drew the sword. His ears grew long and pointed, his teeth and nails sharpened, a tail sprouted from his behind, and his eyes had the look of a demon. He allowed his flames to reach out and burn the gate, until he and the body of Father Fujimoto were left on the floor of the monastery, Rin's flames dying away.

Allen looked at Father Fujimoto, his left eye activated, and managed to hear his spirit say one last request, "Protect my sons, please."

"Of course, Shiro." And with that the soul of Father Fujimoto departed from the world, and the only sounds left were the crying of Rin and the priests.

"Dad!"

* * *

_I'm sure you may have noticed by now, but as I do not approve of cursing or the like, it has been removed from this story. Please Review and tell me what you think. I will try to update every week, but my health is bad, and I other responsibilities as I have yet to finish university, so don't count on it being constant, but please still read. Also check out my new story, Among the Ashes. Thank you!_


	4. Chapter Four

Allen stood with his left arm in a sling, and his various wounds covered in thick gauze. Rin stood beside him staring at Shiro's phone. Allen could only guess at Rin's thoughts, but he had a feeling that Rin's were very similar to his own. The knowledge that the only person you had ever known as a father being killed either by you or because of you, was heartbreaking and suffocating.

Rin shook his head before hitting the speed dial button for the only number saved in Shiro's phone. That same second a man with purple hair and a pink clown outfit holding an open phone stepped out. Rin was surrounded by men with guns and bibles.

"A pleasure to meet you, Okumura Rin-kun. My name is Mephisto Pheles. I'm a friend of Father Fujimoto's." The clown spoke uselessly wiping rain from suit. "You have my sympathies for what you've been through." Allen had a feeling that the next few minutes were going to decide Rin's fate.

"Are you people exorcists?" asked Rin.

"We are known as the true cross order."

"The old man said you'd offer me protection."

"I am afraid that as an honorary knight… I have certain responsibilities. I cannot confuse personal with public interest. You have two options. 'Allow yourself to be killed by us', or 'kill us and flee'. You can also choose the option of suicide." Mephisto tipped his head down. "Now then… which would you prefer?"

Allen prepared himself for a fight, but Rin spoke before he could activate his innocence.

"Let me join you," Everyone's eyes including Allen's went wide with surprise. "I don't care what you people say, I'm no son of Satan. I have no relation to that beast. My only father is the old man."

Mephisto grew serious. "And what would you do if you could become an exorcist?"

Rin stood taller. "Kick Satan's butt!"

Mephisto started laughing hysterically. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am!"

Mephisto wiped tears from his eyes. "Satan's son, an exorcist, I like it!"

"Wha- sir Pheles!" an exorcist exclaimed.

Rin was shocked. "Huh?! Really?"

"However," Mephisto warned. "The path you've chosen is a long and treacherous one. Do you still profess to take it?"

Rin's eyes gained a determined glint. "I'm not a human or a demon anymore… in which case… I'll have to be an exorcist!"

"Very well then, I'll take care of everything, you boys can run along now, don't worry about it."

"Yes sir." The exorcists left just as quickly as they had arrived.

"I suppose you want to be an exorcist as, Allen Walker-kun?"

Rin spun around. "Wha- Allen?"

"Yes, if you'll have me."

"It's fine with me, just try to hide the arm, okay?"

"Shut up you darned eggplant."

"E-eggplant?" Mephisto's eyes shot out from his head and Rin doubled over in laughter.

Allen's stomach growled. "Dang it now I'm hungry." Allen grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged him away from Mephisto. "Let's go eat sukiyaki."

Rin wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "I know just the place!"

…

The next day Rin and Allen stood on the curb in front of the monastery waiting for Mephisto. Before long Rin had lost his patience and was standing in the road stretching his neck out trying to find the demon. As he turned his head to face Allen a pink limousine raced down the street, just barely stopping in front a startled Rin.

"And that is why you shouldn't stand in the road," Allen said. Timcampy was sitting on Allen's head munching his hair. "Tim, stop that! There is no way my hair tastes any good!" A laugh sounded from beside Allen and the white-haired teen turned to see Yukio walking towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir Faust," Yukio said with a bow. "I was paying my respects to my father."

"Sir Faust? I thought your name was Mephisto?" Rin asked the purple haired demon.

"In public I go by Johann Faust, director of True Cross Academy." Mephisto said. Yukio turned to look at Rin.

"Did you go visit father?" the younger twin asked.

"No." Yukio shook his head at Rin's reply.

"I should have known." Allen narrowed his eyes slightly as inspected Yukio's face. Something was off, as though he had an underlying tone of malice in his voice.

"Well then now that everyone's here, let's get going!" Mephisto's cheery voice broke through the silence and the three teens climbed into the limo. Within seconds they were racing off again and Allen was starting to feel motion sick. While he was able to ride in a train, boat, or wagon, for some reason Allen had troubles riding in a car.

A few hours later a large town came into view. Like an island from the sea the oddly shaped town rose from its surroundings.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy gentlemen," Mephisto said. "Your home for at least the next four years!"

"There is no way that's a school, Eggplant. It's a whole freaking town!" Allen pointed at the academy.

"Indeed, the school is in the center. Ah! I would suggest changing into your uniforms, we'll be having the welcoming ceremony as soon as we arrive." Yukio gulped, a sheen of nervous sweat breaking out over his forehead which he swiftly wiped away with a handkerchief.

"What uniforms, Mephisto?"

"Here!" A puff of pink smoke later and two uniforms were in his hands. Allen and Rin quickly changed into them; Allen careful to hide his left arm from the twins. When the limo pulled to a stop the three teens swiftly jumped out of the vehicle, and Mephisto waved goodbye after whispering to Allen and Rin that he would come find them after the ceremony.

"Ah, I'm nervous," Yukio said.

"Huh? What's there to be nervous about it's just an entrance ceremony…" Rin was interrupted by Allen grabbing his arm and dragging him in the direction of the flow of students until they entered a large auditorium. The trio found a series of open seats in the back of the large room and sat down. Allen started to feel as though he were suffocating from the large number of people. Wasn't True Cross a rich kid school? There was no way there could be that many rich families in the country. Right? Allen was so lost in his thoughts that he was only brought back to reality by Rin freaking out about Yukio being the first-year representative.

"What's there to freak out about Rin? It's not that special is it?"

Someone from Allen was the one to answer the question. "Are you kidding? It means he's the smartest person out of all the first years." Allen turned around to see who had answered the question. It was a guy with black hair and a blonde mohawk sticking out of his head. Next to him was a small guy with a buzz cut and a kid with shaggy pink hair. "Did you live under a rock or something?"

"No. I was homeschooled, so I don't know about these kinds of things." Allen shook his head. "My name is Allen. What's yours?"

"Suguro. The guys next to me are Shima and Konekomaru." Suguro nodded his head to his friends next to him. Allen chatted a little bit with the three boys, learning that Suguro was the young master of Kyoto's "cursed temple" and that he and his two friends had been raised together almost from the womb. When they asked Allen about his life he told a story about how he and his father had traveled the world for his dad's work until he died when he was taken in by a friend of his father, who pretty much abandoned him in Japan. While it was close to the truth it still left a lot of the story out, mostly akuma, exorcists, noah, and the earl.

"Wow that's rough." Shima said.

"It's not that bad. Master Cross was an okay guy, once you got used to the amount of debts and his womanizing antics." Allen shivered when he thought about the debts. "I learned a few valuable skills because of him."

Before they knew it, the entrance ceremony was over, and Rin and Allen were headed to find Mephisto. They wandered until they came across a bridge where they decided to take a break from the walking. At that moment Mephisto appeared sitting on a lamp post.

"Sorry to keep you waiting boys!" The clown yelled out.

Rin wasted no time in badgering the demon. "So how do I become an exorcist?" He yelled.

"I'm glad to see that you're enthusiastic, but everything has to follow the proper procedure. For now, the two of you will be joining an exorcist cram school."

"A cram school?!" Unlike Rin Allen was completely calm. He was used to things like this by now after being around Komui. Somethings just didn't surprise him anymore. Though to say he was happy to be going to school to become an exorcist would be a complete lie. He was only doing it to defend Rin. For some reason the need to protect Yukio wasn't as strong. Allen had a feeling that the younger of the two twins was stronger than he was made out to be, even if he didn't share the same blue flames as Rin.

"Yes. An exorcist cram school. You'll start out as pages and work your way up as you learn the ways of exorcism. While your classes in the school proper don't start for another two days, your lessons at the cram school begin today. I will show you there.

"However!" Mephisto pointed a finger at Rin. "I must give you one warning. Your identity as the son of Satan is to be kept absolutely secret. It would seem that you're keeping your tail tucked away neatly already. But while your ears and teeth can be explained away, those blue flames of yours are a different matter. Those you must keep under strict control."

Rin seemed a little sad because of the reprimand. "I'll do my best."

"Very well," Mephisto said. "However, to tell you the truth I am still a little concerned so I will be watching over you myself for this first session. Eins. Zwei. Drei." A puff of smoke later and Mephisto had turned into a small white dog. "Well then shall we get going?"

"Whoa! Exorcists can transform?" Rin asked.

"No, that's just me." Allen had to admit he was a little impressed. Even the black order didn't have anyone that could shape shift. Allen had to remind himself that Mephisto was a demon, not a human. "Ah yes, let me give you keys to the school." Two keys suddenly stuck out of the dog's mouth. "These keys will allow you to access the school of exorcism from any door at any time. Try it out. Just take any door and open it with that key." Rin and Allen took the keys and Rin jumped from the bridge to try a door. "Allen-kun?"

Allen turned to face Mephisto. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but I will any way. Your status as the Millennium Earl is top secret, maybe even more so than Rin's identity. If the Vatican finds out, your fate will be worse than death."

"They couldn't kill if they tried." Allen said.

"What makes you so sure?"

Allen sighed. "I've been alive for over 200 years, Mephisto. It's not exactly pleasant. I've had plenty of exorcists try to kill me. None of them succeeded. I'm the last Noah, and all other innocence have been wiped out. Trust me they won't be able to kill me. Though honestly," Allen's face took on a somber look. "I wouldn't be upset if they succeeded."

"Allen, you have got to check this out!" Rin yelled from below the bridge.

"Coming!" Allen changed his expression to a happier one and jumped from the bridge, swinging into the open door. Allen was shocked. The hallway he landed in was long, and terribly decorated. It was like the Krory mansion, but thankfully without the man-eating flowers. At least he hoped there weren't any man-eating flowers. You never know with Mephisto. Mephisto jumped down to join the two teens and start walking down the hallway.

"First years have class in room 1106. Follow me." Rin and Allen ran to catch up with Mephisto. Somehow, he seemed to faster as a dog than his normal form. "Here we are!" Rin opened the door to classroom and he and Allen stuck their heads in. The first thing Allen noticed was how messy the room was. The second was that besides Rin and himself there were only seven students. The third thing he noticed was that three of those students were Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru.

"Hey guys!" Allen called out. "What a coincidence!" Allen walked over to sit behind the three boys and Rin sat next to him, Kurikara leaning on the desk to Rin's other side.

"No wonder you're a student here." Suguro said. "You're learning to be an exorcist."

"I guess." Allen noticed Rin was asking Mephisto about the small number of students.

"All right, quiet down!" Allen turned to the front of the room when heard the teacher's voice. For some reason it was oddly familiar.

"Take your seats everyone. The lesson is about to begin." Allen met eyes with Yukio. This was going to interesting. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology, Okumura Yukio."

"Yukio?!" Rin yelled, his eyes bulging from his head and his finger pointed at his younger twin. "Is that you?"

"Yes, that would be me." Yukio seemed almost unfazed, but Allen could tell that beneath the surface Yukio was holding back several different emotions. "Is something the matter?"

"What do mean, 'Is something the matter'?" Rin yelled. "What's going on with you?"

Yukio smiled, but his eyes had a near malicious glint in them. "I assure you there is nothing wrong with me." Allen highly doubted that. Something was off about the younger twin, and he was going to find out what. "Now, if you don't mind, I would prefer you to remain quiet whilst class is in session."

Allen ignored Rin's spat with Mephisto as he tried to listen to Yukio's lecture. The teen may be younger than him, but he was still the teacher, and Allen wanted to do in class so that he would be able to protect Rin better.

"Now then how many of you have never sustained a mashou? Raise your hands?" Allen and Rin scanned the room. "Three of you. Well then I think we should begin this lesson by covering the mashou rite."

"What's a mashou?" Rin asked Mephisto.

"It refers to wounds or illnesses that are inflicted by a demon. Once a person sustains a mashou they become able to see demons for the rest of their lives. As such it is a ritual that all perspective exorcists must go through," Mephisto explained. "Although for you of course Okumura-kun, there is no such need, as you're a demon yourself. Okumura-sensei over there, meanwhile, is the youngest person ever to obtain the exorcist qualification. A genius anti-demon pharmacologist."

"Now the classroom we are using is actually not in general use." Yukio continued with the lesson despite Rin speaking. "It is currently home to a type of demon known as 'goblins'."

"Huh? Is that really okay?" A girl with short brown hair cut into a bob asked.

Yukio chuckled a little, seemingly reveling in his years of experience. "Oh, we will be fine. Goblins tend to avoid bright areas populated with humans. They are a low-level type of demon, only possessing enough magic to cause minor mischief, and so they are relatively easy to handle. However, if they catch the scent of rotten animal blood, they can become agitated and ferocious." Yukio pulled out a vile of dark red liquid and showed it to the students.

"Today I'm going to use a mixture diluted with milk that goblins are fond of. I will dilute the blood in ten parts milk and use a single drop of the resulting liquid to draw out a few goblins and have them aid us in our rite," Yukio continued his lesson. "So, if you could all wait a moment whilst I set this up…" Yukio drifted off preparing to mix his bait solution when Rin stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

He walked up to the teacher's desk and yelled, "Oi!"

Yukio didn't even flinch. "Yes, what is it?"

"Explain yourself!" Rin yelled louder.

"I am teaching a lesson, please return to your seat. Allen will you help me out here?" Yukio turned to Allen.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this, Yukio." Allen raised his hands in surrender. "You two need to figure this one out on your own."

"Stop messing around, Yukio!" Rin was now truly angry with his younger twin. Allen sunk lower in his chair. Shima looked back at him in pity so Allen leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"If they kill anyone it's not my fault," he whispered.

Yukio continued to set up the ritual, but he did speak to Rin almost in a whisper. If not for Allen's enhanced senses from the Noah, he wouldn't have been able to hear the two conversing. "As I said earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago. I began my training when I was a young boy of seven. As I received my mashou from you, I've been able to see demon's as long as I can remember." Allen scanned his classmates, making sure that they didn't hear Yukio's statement about Rin giving him the mashou. That would have been too much of a pain to explain.

"I knew all along," Yukio continued. "It was only you who did not. Now would you move aside?" Yukio moved from behind his desk.

"Then…" Rin grabbed Yukio by the sleeve. "Why did you never tell me anything?!"

Yukio was so surprised that the vial of animal blood fell from his hand and shattered on the ground. Rin doubled over as the smell of the blood hit his nose.

"That stinks. What is that stench?" Allen had to agree with Rin. The smell of the blood was horrible. It was so bad that Allen had to cover his mouth and nose with a gloved hand in order to avoid losing his breakfast. Suddenly a loud crash was heard as a horde of demons appeared in the classroom. "Demons!" Suguro called out.

"What? Where?" The girl with a bob cut was clinging onto the arm of a purple haired girl.

"There!" All of the students ran around in the room in frightened hysteria.

"Hobgoblins." Yukio reached for the guns that were strapped to his waist. He managed to shoot three demons surrounding the two girls before yelling, "Everybody out of the classroom!" The students ran from the room except Rin who lagged behind.

"They are weak, but many in number, and they have been driven into a frightful rage. This was my mistake. I'm still new at this," Yukio tried to calm down his students. "I'm very sorry about this, but if you could just stay out here whilst I deal with this. You too Okumura-kun…" Before Yukio could finish Rin had slammed the door to the classroom shut leaving the other students cut off, and Allen to be subjected to the torrent of questions thrown at him.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and I apologize for how late I was in updating. My life is a mess right now, so I haven't had much time to write, but I'm trying. So please don't shoot me. Please leave a lot of reviews, I want to know what you think. Thank you!_


End file.
